The Encounter
by Leasten09
Summary: HBP Drabble: What if it wasn't Harry who came across a heartbroken Hermione?


Hello lovelies! This is my very first attempt at Fanfiction. I've been an avid reader for years but never quite brave enough to try it for myself, until now! This is just a little drabble I whipped up. I hope you enjoy it and that it reads okay!

Of course, this is all thanks to JKR, I own nothing.

I cannot believe him! How can he be so callous and oblivious and...and… hurtful! It shouldn't surprise me. I've known since we were 11 that Ron had "the emotional range of a teaspoon," but it still hurts. When he snogged Lavender Brown in front of the whole common room…well, I thought I was going to simultaneously vomit and scream. Maybe cry some too. All while praying to the gods above to open the ground and swallow me whole.

Honestly, I could hex Ron until he was vomiting slugs for a month!

I couldn't get out of Gryffindor tower fast enough.

Being a prefect, I am accustomed to walking the corridors alone at night. Tonight, luckily, there doesn't seem to be anyone out. All off celebrating the Quidditch match and snogging I suppose.

Snogging.

"Damnit," I say with a huff as I slide down the wall. I began to cry in earnest now. I held it back for quite a bit, but now that I'm alone, I can't keep back the tears.

He knew! I know he knows how I feel about him. All those nights at the burrow this past summer. Where he'd stand or sit just a little too close. We would have a moment of this intense eye contact. Then Harry would come in. Oblivious as always. Or Ginny… who was not oblivious in the least. She'd make a smart remark about sharing the same spot when there was a whole room available.

I just don't understand. Why would he choo-

"Argah" I let out. Someone tripped over my legs and was sprawled on the floor.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay?" I rapidly ask the figure as he let out a groan.

"I'm fine. No thanks to your convenient spot to have a sit down, Mud- Granger." Draco Malfoy says sitting up right.

Apparently I did choose a rather poor place for a breakdown. I'm sitting right beside the door that leads to the Astronomy tower. If someone took the corner to close, they couldn't help but fall over me.

"I'm sorry," I say with a sniff, still not over my mini cry-fest.

"No need to cry over it Granger" He looks at me wearily, "Don't you have a Quidditch celebration to get too?"

I scoffed at that. "What? Don't you like to see the "Mudblood" cry? I'm sure you are getting a kick out of this." I take note of his appearance for the first time. The normally polished and put together Draco Malfoy looked rather shaken and out of sorts.

"Not particularly… I do like to MAKE the Mudblood cry. Much more entertaining and satisfying. 'Oh what will make her crack today?' Remember that ti-" I cut him off with a bewildered look and slightly amused huff. The way he was saying it, someone might just think he was trying to cheer me up. Preposterous!

"What were you doing in the tower after curfew? And why do you look so…so…ill?" I ask.

Immediately his façade changes. His posture which was somewhat relaxed goes rigid. A cold calculating glint to his eye, "None of your business."

"Technically, it is. I'm a prefect and I take my job seriously," I say raising my chin a little higher in the air. I can put on airs just as superior as his. "You look dreadful. Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey."

His eyes widened. "If I look dreadful, you look ghastly Granger. What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you my reason if you tell me yours," I wager.

"Fine, but you have to go first," he says moving to sit against the wall. Mirroring my position.

"I don't know about that? The snake that you are, you'll probably just use it against me."

"True. That is a possibility."

I don't know what to think. Draco Malfoy, my tormentor, is being so… so… nice. Well, not "nice" per say, but not a hateful bigoted prat. I'm nearly speechless. I don't know if it's because I'm upset and "vulnerable" or if I'm insane, but for some unfathomable reason, I want to tell Malfoy about my problems.

"I happen to feel more than friendly towards one of my best friends, and I was under the impression that he felt the same." I let out a shaky breath. "However, he just snogged another girl in front of the whole common room."

Draco Malfoy stared at me, "That's what you're crying about? That the Weasel doesn't like you. Bloody hell Granger, I'd consider that a dodged bullet if I were you! Or did you always want to be with a Neanderthal who chews with his mouth open, lays public claim to his women, and has never read a book?" He turned his head and mumbled, "Brightest witch of our age my arse"

I gaped at him. "How did you know it was Ron?"

"Potter's been staring and following me ever since school started. I think he is in love." Draco Malfoy winked at me and I dissolved into laughter.

Finally, I get control of my breathing and wipe the tears from my eyes. Never in my life would I have thought Draco Malfoy would bring me to tears of joy. I look over at him, he is wearing a little half smirk. "Okay, Okay. You know why I was here crying. Why are you here?" As soon as the question left my mouth, I knew our comradery would be short lived.

"Is going for an evening stroll a capital offense?" he said defensively. Clearly, if I wanted any answers, I'd have to tread lightly.

"Capital offense, no. Against school rules, yes." How would I get him to talk to me? Harry thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater. I just can't imagine it though. His father is in Azkaban now, and his mother hardly seems the type to push him into service for Voldemort. He is a narrow-minded prat, but I just can't see any 16 year old being so evil as to willingly become a Death Eater. "Well, what has been on your mind during your evening stroll?"

No reply. He has been looking down at his hands in his lap. It has been at least two minutes and he has yet to even open his mouth. I don't think he will tell me anything.

Bloody hell Hermione Jean Granger. You knew better than to do this. Now your personal bully knows your secret and you know nothing. Not that you would ever divulge, even if he did tell the whole school. That wouldn't be very honest or noble. Hurting someone because they hurt you doesn't make it right. Damn Slytherin. Planned this all along.

"Do you think good people do bad things?" he quietly lets out.

What? What kind of question is that? "Of course I do. No one is perfect. People mess up and make mistakes."

"I'm not talking about mistakes. Would you still consider a person who knowingly did a bad thing, which resulted in people getting hurt, a good person."

"I… I don't know."

"A lot of good you are, Mudblood. Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be morally superior with their black and white views to everyone else's?" Malfoy was annoyed. I could tell this has been weighing heavy on him. I'm sure he is worried and confused about his father. It must be hard to see someone you love and look up to being thrown in prison for hurting children.

"I know th-" he quickly cut me off before I could bring up Mr. Malfoy.

"What would YOU, Hermione 'holier than thou' Granger, do if you had to choose between doing something bad to keep people you love alive or letting them die? Would knowingly give a deadly case of Dragon Pox to Professor Trelawney in order to keep your beloved Ron from getting it. Or… or… your parents?"

"You know there is a cure for Dragon Pox, don't you?

"Just answer the damn question Granger."

"Right now? For Ron, no. For my parents yes."

He looked slightly taken aback. "I'm surprised Granger."

"Honestly, I'm a bit surprised at myself too." I say with wide eyes. I never thought I could knowingly condemn another person, but when it comes down to it… I would do whatever necessary to keep my parents safe. "Is there any chance I can take the deadly Dragon Pox? Then no one else has to die?"

He chuckled, "And there I was becoming impressed, Gryffindors and their absurd self-sacrificing nature. You wouldn't here that from anyone in my common room." We were silent for a moment. "Would you still consider yourself a good person? Even if you gave Trelawney the Dragon Pox?"

I thought for a moment before replying, "Yes. What makes someone a bad person is the lack of remorse. I would do whatever necessary to save the people I love. However, I would be devastated about what I had to do in order to keep them safe."

"Draco, is this, is this about your Father?"

He snorted angrily, "You have no right to bring him up."

"It's just that… I thought maybe his imprisonment and the actions leading to it brought up this moral debacle. He did a bad thing, but he is your father, I know it can't be easy." I say quickly before he can stop me.

He makes his way to his feet haughtily brushing the dirt from his robes, "Don't even begin to think that you know what is going on with my family or how I 'must feel'! I am a full blooded wizard, and you… well, you are just a mudblood."

Despite the fact that his words were like a slap in the face after our civil conversation, I refused to let him know it bothered me in the least. Honestly, it's not like he hasn't called me a 'mudblood' nearly every day for 5 years. It's almost like a pet name for Godric's sake! "Draco, thank you for talking with me about Ron, and don't worry, I'll never tell anyone that you happen to have feelings." I say in slightly mocking tone.

With pursed lips and annoyance in his eyes he replied, "Likewise Granger," as he walked away.

Thanks for bearing with me! Reviews are awesome. Please be gentle. Also, I am in desperate need of a Beta/ idea bouncer. Suggestions and volunteers are appreciated! xoxox


End file.
